


The Four Seasons of Love

by fanetjuh



Series: Jonsa Week [71]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Canon Compliant, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 17:39:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19256008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanetjuh/pseuds/fanetjuh
Summary: Spring is not as beautiful anymore as it used to be. And even Summer beyond the wall doesn't bring back the magic. But when Autumn arrives it holds a promise: Winter is Coming and when Winter Comes, Jon comes home.





	The Four Seasons of Love

**Spring**

Winterfell looked more beautiful now than it had ever been. The castle was bathing in the rays of sunshine melting the snow away and small flowers in a million different colours appeared out of nowhere. The smiles on the Northerners’ faces brightened even more and each and every day more people visited the great hall to deliver some of their fruit and other goods to their queen.

And each and every day Sansa thanked them from the bottom of her heart, even though anyone could see that her eyes were never smiling along. Because each and every day she still caught herself turning to the empty seat next to her at the dinner table. Or she woke up in the morning mumbling something and expecting an answer that never came. Whenever she strolled through the hallways, filled with life and laughing people, she forgot that the dark black curls she loved so much wouldn’t all of a sudden appear. And during her council meetings she heard a voice in her head, surprisingly much like his, challenging her opinions and arguing with her, even though she knew deep down that she was right.

Spring had always been her favourite time of the year. She had laughed with her friends, braiding each other’s hair and crowing themselves with self made flower crowns. But Spring had now lost a little of its magic, a little of its beauty and a little of its gleam. Because Jon was not there with her.

**Summer**

The songs sung around the burning fire were a little happier. And the food they shared was a little less scarce and a little more filling. But the ground around them, as far as they could see, was still covered in layers of snow and they were still huddling together and basking in each other’s warmth to sleep at night. If the wildlings beyond the wall would ever have to choose a motto, it would certainly be something about Winter never being truly gone or only love and freedom being able to warm a cold heart.

Sansa would be able to come up with something great and witty and clever. Within a few hours she would have a sketch of a sigil and the new inspiring words written down beautifully. 

Here, up North and beyond the wall, he had been somehow happy. He had found things he had never thought he would find and he was surrounded by people who loved and liked him and didn’t care about titles or the lack thereof. 

And yet, even this place, licking its wounds and slowly healing, was not as beautiful as he remembered it to be. It wasn’t as magical. It wasn’t as enchanting. And not even the rays of the Summer sun could warm the cold part of his heart. It was as if the layer of eternal snow covering the ground also covered his heart. Because Sansa was not here with him.

**Autumn**

During the long Summer she had wondered if Winter would ever be coming again. Maybe there was no Winter without the Night King and his army. But Sansa recognised the change before anyone else even noticed that Summer was slowly fading and the rays of sunshine were slowly weakening and the days were slowly shortening.

He would have seen it. He would have known. He would have repeated her father’s words, the Stark promise. He would have known that not even the defeat of the Night King could erase something older than time and more true than anything else. Winter was coming. Winter was still coming.

Sansa used to wish as a child that Summer would never end, but now she was happy to see the leaves changing colour, to hear the howling wind circling around the castle and to feel the cold rain on her bright red hair. 

Autumn was a promise, and not just about Winter coming, but about something else coming too, about someone else coming too. And the less bright the sun burned and the more flowers disappeared and hid in the cooling ground, the warmer her blood rushed through her veins and the stronger her heart beat in her chest.

Winter was coming. And just like Winter had driven the Night King and his army south, it would now force the Wildlings to come back and find shelter too. And Jon would be and come with them.

**Winter**

It hadn’t been this cold for a very long time and yet his entire body was glowing. There were barely enough blankets to keep the Northerners and the Wildlings warm and yet pearls of sweat rolled down his sweating body. Winter had come and with it snow and ice and shivering. But the Queen in the North and the King beyond the wall, the Wolves, were thriving like never before.

“Will it be like this for the rest of our lives?” Sansa used the soft tip of her finger to draw slow circles on the naked skin of his chest. “A lonely Spring, a meaningless Summer and an endless Autumn without you?”

“Maybe…” Jon wrapped his strong arms around her tender body and he pressed her as close to his chest as humanly possible. He told himself that it was to keep her and himself warm. He told himself that he could let her go when Winter was over again. And yet he knew that he was soothing himself with lies and untruths. “Winter has always been my favourite time anyway.” He kissed her temple and her cheek. He kissed the corners of her mouth and the sensitive spots in her neck. 

A soft moan escaped her slightly parted lips and she buried her sharp nails in his back. “I always preferred Spring and Summer.” She whispered and the circling tip of her finger wandered over his chest, around his nipple and bellybutton and even lower. “But if I can only have you in my arms during Winter, I wish this Winter was eternal or would at least last until the last day of our lives.”


End file.
